


Waiting In The Wings

by Julieshadow



Series: The Waiting Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cop!Jared, doctor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the events in the waiting game and everything is going well for Jared and Jensen, that is until someone decides they want to take over as Austin's new crime boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been six months since Brock Kelly stabbed Jared. Mark Sheppard was put behind bars and Jared and Jensen couldn't be happier.

Everyone has been busy with work. Jared and Chad have been rounding up the remaining criminals that were working for Sheppard. Jensen taking on a heavier workload as the only Senior Attending in the E.R thanks to Tom's promotion and Chris' move into surgery which has kept them both equally as busy. Mike is in court every second day as a result of Jared and Chad’s work and Steve who has been redecorating and promoting Carlson’s. 

Tonight, however, is Saturday night and the whole gang is at Carlson's having a well deserved night out. The conversation is flowing as are the beers. 

After an hour of relaxing, laughing and joking, Chad stands up to grab everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, Sophia and I have an announcement for you." Chad reaches towards Sophia and entwines their fingers.

"I asked her to marry me and well... she said yes!"

Everyone at the table started cheering and congratulating the couple. Mike grabbed Chad into a full bodied hug exclaiming, “About bloody time man!"

Jared, who currently had Sophia grasped in a bear hug, reached out his hand and smacked Mike across the head. He broke away from Sophia and clapped Chad on the shoulder.

"Congrats dude, that’s awesome!"

"Thanks man! By the way, in case you’re in any doubt you’re on best man duties and I'll want one hell of a stag party!" Chad replied grinning.

A couple of minutes later Steve arrived to the table with two bottles of champagne, Chris followed with a tray of glasses and they handed everyone a glass and burst open the champagne to more cheering. Once everyone had a glass Steve stood back and raised his glass.

"To Chad and Sophia!"

"To Chad and Sophia!" everyone replied.

An hour later found Jared, Jensen, Chad and Sophia the only ones left at the table. Mike and Tom had left saying they needed to be up early to prepare for the BBQ they were hosting tomorrow for Mike's Birthday. Steve and Chris had gone to close up and clean the bar.

Jared was relaxed back into Jensen with Jensen’s arm around him. Across the table Chad was looking nervous and Jared had an idea as to why. He didn't have to wait long to have for it to be confirmed.

"So Jay, obviously with getting hitched and all... I-" Chad began.

"You're moving in with Sophia. Relax man I already figured that. Just gonna be a pain finding a new roommate," Jared stated.

"Yeah, sorry Jay," Chad replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Jared," Sophia said while standing up and dragging Chad with her.

"Come on babe, we need to head home. If I don't get some sleep now I'll never hold up for Mike's party."

Jared and Jensen stood up with them. They gave each other hugs and said there goodnights.   
After saying there goodnights to Chris and Steve, Jensen and Jared headed out of Carlson's and started walking to Jensen's house.

A couple of minutes into the walk Jensen broke the silence.

"You know Jay; I've got a three bedroom house all to myself."

Jared gave a laugh and looked at Jensen. "Yeah Jen, I had noticed."

"Well why don't you give your notice with Chad and move in with me?"

Jared stopped walking and turned to face Jensen.

"You want me to move in with you?" Jared asked hopefully.

"We always go back to my place anyway and Chad is basically living with Sophia already. Your apartment is practically already vacant. And yes, I would love for you to move in with me."

Jared grabbed Jensen and crushed their lips together. 

"Yes… definitely...absolutely! Notice to the landlord first thing Monday morning."

Jensen pushed his mouth back up to Jared’s. After a few minutes they broke apart and continued their walk home hand in hand. Things could not be better.

+++

On the other side of town Jake Abel was pacing a small alleyway. He knew becoming a Confidential Informant (C.I) for the O.C.U was going to be dangerous, but if he hadn't he'd be in jail right now.

He wasn't sure what to do. He was sure he was being followed, and getting in contact with the police would sign his death warrant. He looked when he heard a noise not far from him to see a gun pointed directly at him.

"No! Please! I haven't told them anything!" he begged.

Two shots rang out and he heard footsteps running away from him. He was in agony and he could barely breathe. He pulled out his cell with the last bit of strength he had and dialled 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Detective P...Padalecki... I'm his C.I... I...I've been shot...tell h...him-"

The phone slipped from his fingers as he lost the fight.

"Sir? Are you there? Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen woke the next morning to the sound of his cell ringing on the nightstand. He opened one eye slowly seeing the room bathed in sunlight. 

The pain in his head reminded him why he didn't like champagne at all. He opened his second eye and reached for the cell. Clearing his throat he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jen, need a favour. Chris got called into work and the cellar cooler just packed in on me and-" 

"Whoa, Steve hold up man. What time is it?" Jensen interrupted.

"It's 11:10. Tell me you're not still in bed!?!" Steve asked surprised.

"We kind of did a bit of celebrating on of our own when we got home, I'll fill you in later. Now what do you need?" Jensen asked.

"I'm meant to be bringing the beer and shit to Mike's BBQ for 12:30 but I have to wait for the repair guy to come look at the cooler. Any chance you and Jared could stop off and collect it for me please?" Steve replied his voice clearly showing how stressed he was.

"No problem man. Is Chris stuck at the hospital all day?"

"Nah just had to cover someone till lunchtime; we should both be at Mike's for 2.30."

"Okay good. We'll stop at the bar on our way to Mike's." 

"Thanks Jen, I'll see you then."

Jensen ended the phone call and looked over at Jared who was looking up at him clearly also suffering the effects of last nights drinking also.

"Morning," Jared smiled up at Jensen lazily.

"Morning yourself." Jensen leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. 

"So we're on the beer run then?"

"Yep and it's like 11:20 Jay so you jump into the shower and I'll put on the coffee and grab the aspirin," Jensen said moving to get out of the bed.

"I've got a better idea. We'll shower together save time instead of two showers," Jared replied while moving his hand slowly up Jensen's thigh.

"We're going to be late aren't we?"

+++

As Jensen predicted, it was 1:30 by the time they got to Mike and Tom's with the beer. Tom met them in the driveway and helped them unload the drinks.

When they went into the backyard Mike was at the grill with Chad, and Sophia was inside the patio doors leading to the kitchen fixing some salad.

They had just finished putting the beers into the fridge when Chris and Steve arrived. Everyone sat on the patio furniture near the grill and Tom made sure that everyone had a drink.

Jensen decided now was a good a time as any to let the gang know about his and Jared's new living arrangements.

"So guys, we have some news for you-" Jensen began only to have Chad interrupt him.

"Oh God you've knocked Jay up haven't you!" Chad said bursting out laughing.

Sophia clipped Chad across the back of the head while Jared threw one of the hot dog buns at him. Sophia urged Jensen to continue.

"We've decided to move in together."

"Dammit." Mike yelled handing over a 20 dollar bill to Chad.

"Told ya," Chad replied grinning.

On the other side of the table Steve was handing over a 20 to Tom.

"Seriously...not even twenty four hours! I mean really?" Chris said also handing a 20 to Tom.

"Told ya he wouldn't wait the week," Tom said shrugging.

Jared and Jensen stared dumbfounded over at their friends. The next few minutes were spent laughing and joking about their friends antics. Jared's cell ringing silenced the group.

Jared pulled out the cell and took a quick glance at the screen.

"Sorry guys gotta take this," he said as he stood up and answered the call.

Tom and Sophia went to the fridge and grabbed another round of beers. Jared came back from his phone call and as Tom went to hand him a beer Jared stopped him and said,

"Sorry Tom but Chad and I have to go." Jared said.

"What’s up Jay?" Chad inquired.

"Not sure man. Homicide is requesting us at a crime scene downtown. Morgan sanctioned it." Jared replied.

Jared gave Jensen a quick kiss promising to call him later, Chad doing the followed suit with Sophia.

+++

When Jared and Chad arrived on the scene they were met by Homicide Detectives Speight and Cohen. They were from the same precinct and had worked with O.C.U before.

"Tell me you guys aren't trying to get out of working on a Sunday by pawning the O.C.U a drug deal gone wrong case?" Chad yelled over in jest.

"As if I want to see your ugly mug anytime of the week Murray?" Speight replied with a grin.

"So what we got?" Jared interrupted the good natured banter.

"Small time drug dealer shot twice in the chest. When we ran him through the system he came up as a C.I for you guys. 911 operator confirms he asked for Detective Padalecki in an emergency call just after 2am this morning." Cohen informed them.

"Who?" Jared asked looking over to where the body was being lifted into the M.E's van.

"Jake Abel."

"Damn. He wasn't actually a bad kid. Got dealt some bad hands." Jared said scrubbing a hand down his face before continuing.

"What do we know?"

"He's the second body to show up in the last week. There has been a string of assaults on the local drug dealers in the last month." Cohen informed.

"Captain Morgan asked us to bring you guys up to speed before tomorrow morning. We've been called to a meeting with him first thing." Speight added.

"In other words he thinks someone is trying to round up the drugs trade and pick up where Sheppard left off." Chad said looking over to his partner.

Speight and Cohen nodded there agreement with Chad. Jared rubbed his hand across his neck.

"Great, that’s all we need."


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was really enjoying the banter and food at Mike's party. The beers were flowing and everyone was in a good mood. He just wished Jared was here with him.

 

He couldn't wait for Jared to officially move in with him. He was in love with Jared and he could not be happier. He was brought out of his thoughts with the ringing of his cell. He looked at the screen and a smile spread across his face as he answered.

 

"Hey Jay how's work going? Is everything alright."

 

"Everything is fine but I won't be able to get back to Mike's. Actually it'll be really late by the time I get to your place."

 

"Our place Jay." Jensen said smiling at the thought.

 

"Our place. I'll have to get used to that." Jared replied also smiling.

 

"So big case?" Jensen inquired.

 

"Yeah we're going to be helping homicide with this one and I've got a months work of case files to catch up on before a meeting with Captain Morgan in the morning."

 

"Okay. Just make sure to eat something in between and if I'm asleep when you get home wake me okay?"

 

"Jen it'll be late and you've to be at work for 6am don't worry about getting up for me and yes I will eat."

 

"Okay I love you and I'll see you later."

 

"Love you too Jen."

 

With that Jensen finished the call and headed back to the group. Sophia walked towards himand sighed

 

"You get the same call I did?" 

 

"Yup. It'll be the early hours of the morning before they're home." Jensen replied.

 

"Everything alright?" Mike inquired.

 

"Yeah they have to catch up on some case files before a meeting with Captain Morgan in the morning. Chad said it'll take hours." Sophia replied.

 

"Well I vote for another round of drinks, take both your minds off your boys." Chris said getting up and heading towards the fridge. Just before he got to the patio doors he shouted back to Steve.

 

"Time to grab the guitar Babe."

 

+++

 

It was just after 2 am when Jared turned the key quietly in the door to his and Jensen's house and how that thought didn't bring a smile to his face.

 

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the light to find a sandwich sitting on the counter with a note from Jensen attached.

 

Jay,

 

Eat this, then bed.

 

Jen. x

 

Jared smiled at the note as he unwrapped the sandwich and ate it. He grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin and jotted a quick note before heading to the bedroom.

 

He placed the items on Jensen's nightstand and quietly and carefully slid into his own side of the bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 

+++

Jensen woke at the first sound of the alarm. He reached out and turned it off. His head was pounding. And his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

 

He looked up to the nightstand and saw a bottle of water, aspirin and a note. He carefully moved to sit up on the side of the bed as to not wake Jared and grabbed the note.

 

Jen,

 

For the hangover and thanks for the sandwich.

 

Jay. x

 

Jensen gave a small laugh then swallowed two pills and finished the water. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

 

+++

 

Jared and Chad arrived into Captain Morgan’s office to find Morgan, Speight and Cohen already seated there. They exchanged pleasantries and Captain Morgan began.

 

"I assume you're both up to speed on the recent attacks and murders?" Morgan asked.

 

"Yes Captain. Are we right in thinking that someone is trying to take over Sheppard's territory?" Chad inquired.

 

"It looks like Murray. I don't want to make the same mistakes here and I also don't want someone getting into the position that Mark Sheppard did." he replied.

 

"So what are you planning?" Jared asked.

 

"That’s where homicide comes in." Morgan replied looking at Speight and Cohen before continuing.

 

"We let homicide take the lead on the investigation at least in public view, let whoever is behind this think we are not worried about it yet. It gives us time to find them before they get too cautious."

 

"In theory anyway." Speight answered.

 

"We haven't heard of anyone taking over any of Sheppard’s other business' so maybe they are just focusing on the drugs?" Chad asked.

 

"Or else they've just been clever enough to stay under the radar." Cohen added.

 

"Or not." Jared broke in. "Abel my C.I, he must of known something, why else would he have asked for me in the 911 call. It also must have been important enough for him to have been killed for."

 

"I agree with Padalecki Captain." Speight added. "Except for the murder last week these attacks have been about intimidation. Abel was outright shot and I'm guessing it was to keep him quiet."

 

Captain Morgan nodded and stood up.

 

"Alright, Speight, Cohen you continuing investigating the murders and attacks and make your presence known around the area. Padalecki and Murray you dig up everything you can on this Abel kid for the last month. His every move."

 

Everyone acknowledged Captain Morgan’s orders and left his office.

 

+++

 

In a small warehouse in the outskirts of the city Mark Pellegrino unlocked one of the lockups inside.

 

He had 75% of Sheppard’s dealers already convinced to work for him. Looking into the lockup he smiled at the crates of drugs stacked floor to ceiling.

 

Phase one of his operation was nearly complete. Now it was time to start phase two.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared and Chad were sitting at their desks going over Jake Abel's phone records and financials for the past six months when Sandy the desk clerk approached them.

"Hey guys these just arrived from the M.E's office thought you might want them ASAP" she said handing Chad a folder and Jared an evidence bag.

"Thanks Sandy" Jared replied taking the offered item.

With that Sandy left them to it. Jared opened the bag and looked inside to find Abel's personal effects. Chad was first to speak.

"Nothing in the prelim that we didn't already know. Cause of death gunshot wound penetrating the heart. Other than the two gunshots, no other wounds or injuries. A copy of the report has been sent to homicide" Chad informed.

"I got a wallet, necklace, watch and phone. I'll have the phone sent to I.T see if they can get anything from it." Jared stated resealing the phone and opening the wallet.

"Anything in the wallet?"

"$110 cash, I.D card, cash card, couple of cab company cards and a business card for Pellegrino Security."

"Pellegrino Security?" Chad asked.

"He was trying to go legit. Maybe a job interview?" Jared responded.

"I'll ask Cohen and Speight to follow it up."

+++

Jensen was run off his feet. It was non stop patient after patient all morning. He was just signing off on a chart when Sophia called him.

"Jensen, RTA, ten minutes out. One adult female and two minors."

"Page Tom and clear trauma's one and two please Soph." Jensen replied.

"Trauma's are being cleared as we speak and Tom is-"

"Here. What we got?" Tom said appearing behind her.

"RTA a few minutes out. One adult, two minors. Trauma's one and two cleared and surgery are on their way." Sophia replied.

"Okay good." Tom said grabbing a pair of gloves from the counter.

"So you're finally back in the trenches." Jensen said smiling.

"Thought you could use a hand."

"You'd be right. We seriously need another attending around here. It has been crazy all morning." Jensen said while pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Yeah man I know. Sorry, with Chris gone to surgery and me stuck in the office all the time, you've kind of had to pick up the slack."

"Not that I mind but it would be nice to have a bit of help around here." 

"I'm holding interviews all day tomorrow so hopefully by next week we'll have someone." 

Just then Sophia's voice broke through their conversation.

"Ambulances rolling up!"

With that Jensen and Tom headed out to the ambulance bay.

+++

Mike walked into the O.C.U to find Jared and Chad at their desks. Jared looked up as he approached.

"Mike! And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Jared asked.

"That would be one phone call from a seriously pissed off Morgan." Mike replied pulling up a chair to the desk.

"What did you do now?" Chad inquired.

"It wasn't me who pissed him off for once. He was shouting about a new player in town. Wanted a list of the people who purchased any assets seized from Sheppard." Mike said handing a list of names to Chad.

Chad took the list of names and started to read down through it. After a minute Jared inquired.  
"Anything stand out?"

"Casino, betting office, a couple of warehouses all going to individual buyers, but this could be something. An office building purchased two months ago by Pellegrino Security." Chad said passing the list to Jared.

"Pellegrino Security?" Mike interrupted.

"Found their business card on our vic." Jared said looking back over to Chad. "Chad tell Speight and Cohen to hold off questioning them. It'll give us a chance to look into the first."

"Right." Chad said picking up the phone on his desk.

"So a new player, great. I better let the powers that be know." Mike said sighing.

Mike stood up as Chad started talking on the phone.

"Okay I'm out of here before I have to deal with Morgan face to face. If you need anything you know where I am."

"Yeah thanks Mike."

+++

Mark walked into his Study to find Lauren Cohan sitting behind his desk. She slowly stood up and walked around the front of the desk leaning back against it.

"I trust everything is on schedule?" she inquired.

"Distribution of the drugs has commenced, and Pellegrino Security is convincing the local businesses that their services are required. One or two small hiccups but nothing to worry about." he replied.

Lauren seductively made her way over to him until she was standing in front of him. She slowly started undoing his shirt buttons with nimble fingers, then slowly hovered over his lips and in a hushed voice replied

"Good, because I want this city at our feet and nothing is going to get in my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday morning Jared and Chad were summoned to Captains Morgan's office for an update on the case. They arrived to find Mike sitting opposite Morgan.

"What have we got so far?" Morgan asked as soon as they entered.

"Speight and Cohen are drawing a blank. The assault victims are claiming they never saw their attackers and no one has come forward with any information about the murders." Jared replied.

"Did you get anything on the Abel kid?" Morgan inquired.

"Nothing in his apartment or in his financials. We found a business card in his wallet for Pellegrino Security, who was one of the buyers on that list Mike gave us. We did a background check on Pellegrino and found he was working for Cohan Security in Dallas owned by one George Cohan. The Dallas P.D has Cohan on their radar but can't pin anything on him." Chad informed him.

"So you think he has moved to Austin to start up his own business? Cash for protection?" Mike spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"Could be. I doubt any business owners are going to talk though. However, when we took a look at recent incident reports downtown we found an arson attack, and a criminal damage complaint." Jared replied.

Morgan stood up rubbing his hand across the back of his neck before turning to Mike and asking

"Are there any recent purchases on that list where the business hasn't started operating yet?"

Mike opened the folder and scrolled quickly down the list before replying.

"Two in the last three weeks. A stop and shop franchise bought one of the buildings and the second was purchased by Dave Harmon to be converted into a betting office. The license was granted Friday so he should be open for business in the next week or two." Mike answered confused.

Morgan took in the information and moved in front of his desk to face the three bewildered men in front of him.

"Rosenbaum I need you to get your boss to sign off on an undercover op and get Harmon on board." Morgan stated before turning to face Chad.

"Murray how do feel about a change in career?"

+++

Jensen walked towards the nurse’s station to find Sophia, Chris and Tom chatting.

"Chris, you here for the kid in trauma one?" Jensen asked as he approached.

"Yeah man. He ready to be moved up?" Chris replied.

"All yours." Jensen said signing off on the chart and handing it to Chris.

"Okay guys catch you later." Chris said taking the chart from Jensen.

Sophia cleared her throat and slid next to Jensen.

"So Chad called and said that he and Jared want to take us out for something to eat at Carlson’s tonight." 

"Dammit." Jensen said with a sigh.

"I know." she replied with a sigh of her own.

Tom looked between the two confused.

"You’re other halves are taking you out for dinner? What am I missing here?" he asked not understanding the miserable looks on his friends faces.

"It means that they're about to tell us they won't be around for a while properly nights or even away altogether depending on how big the case is."

"Oh. Mike mentioned there might be a new player in town taking over from Sheppard." Tom said giving his friends a sad smile.

Sophia returned the smile, giving another small sigh.

"I know Chads job is important but I hate when they go away, not knowing if their safe, where they are." 

Jensen put his arm around her giving a small squeeze.

"I know how you feel Soph, we'll talk to them at dinner tonight. Maybe it's not as bad as we think."

+++

Pellegrino walked into his office at Pellegrino Security and took a seat behind his desk. He opened a folder and began to read through it.

The first page was a recent purchase order by the Stop and Shop franchise. Franchises weren't worth the trouble too many suits around the place. He removed the sheet of paper from the folder and placed it in the shredder.

He returned his attention to the second page in the folder. A recently required building converted into a betting office and a gambling license acquired last week. The business should be trading in the next week or so.

Pellegrino made a few notes in his diary and decided as soon as they opened for business he would offer his services whether they were wanted or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen and Sophia arrived at Carlson's to find Jared and Chad seated at the bar with Steve behind it.

Steve spotted them as they approached.

"Hey guys, two cold ones?"

"Yes please Steve." Chad replied as he lean in and gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek.

"Tough day babe?" she inquired.

"Not too bad." he replied.

Steve arrived back with the beers and told the small group to take a seat and he'd send a waitress down to them shortly.

As they took their seats Jensen noticed Jared was quieter than usual. He took Jared's hand giving it a gentle squeeze before inquiring.

"Jay is everything ok? You seem distracted."

"I'm okay. Lets wait till we've ordered and I'll fill you in." he said giving Jensen a soft kiss on the lips."

A couple of minutes later the waitress arrived to take their orders. They each ordered their meals and added a pitcher of beer. Chad decided to start the conversation on a positive note.

"We talked to the landlord of the apartment today and gave our notice. The month is already paid up so we can take our time moving everything out."

"That’s good, and I'm sure Chris won't mind lending us his truck for any of the bigger stuff that needs to be moved." Jensen replied.

The waitress brought down their meals a few minutes later. Sophia couldn't wait any longer and decided to ask straight out.

"So spill, you didn't bring us out to dinner just to tell us about the landlord. What’s going on?"

Chad let out a deep breathe before he began.

"There's a new guy in town trying to take over where Sheppard left off. He's already left two bodies in his wake and seems to be setting up his business rather quickly." Chad replied with a sigh before Jared continued.

"Morgan doesn't want to give him the chance to get as settled as Sheppard was but at the moment we have nothing on him. He thinks the best way forward is an undercover op." Jared informed them.

Jensen put down his knife and fork and looked at Jared.

"You're going undercover?" he asked his voice wavering.

"Not me, Chad. I'll be his backup. It does mean we'll be pulling nights for the next couple of weeks." Jared replied.

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence before Steve arrived down to the table.

"Was everything to your liking?" he said with a grin.

"Everything was great, thanks Steve." Jensen answered.

"Can I get you another pitcher?"

Just then Sophia stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm just going to go. Thanks for the meal Steve it was lovely." With that she left the table and headed towards the door.

"Sorry guys, I better go after her." Chad said reaching for his wallet.

"No man don't worry about it, we'll take care of the bill." Jared told him.

"Thanks Jay. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Chad grabbed his coat and quickly followed after Sophia. Steve looked from Jared and Jensen for an explanation.

"Work stuff, they'll be fine. That being said I have an early start tomorrow we better make a move as well." Jensen replied to the unasked question.

After paying for the meal and saying their goodnights they headed towards home.

+++

As soon as they arrived back at the house Jensen headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

When he returned with the coffee he found Jared on the couch flicking through the channels on their T.V. He handed Jared his coffee and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Jay is something else bothering you?" he asked putting a hand on Jared’s arm.

Jared placed his cup on the table beside Jensen's and moved to cuddle into Jensen.

"It’s Chad going undercover on his own. I want to be there to have his back not trying to keep an eye from a distance. I have a bad feeling about this guy." he replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Chads a good cop he can take care of himself and you said it yourself, you'll be keeping an eye out for him." Jensen said pulling Jared closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about we move this into the bedroom and I give you a massage, get rid of some of the tension you’re holding?" Jensen said standing up and pulling Jared with him.

Standing Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist bending to kiss Jensen.

"Actually", Jared said interrupting the kiss I was thinking there were some other muscles you could loosen tonight instead." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

+++

Chad spent the next couple of days with an extremely pissed off Sophia. He knew she wasn't really mad at him, she was worried and this was how she coped.

Thursday night, he arrived home late from work and found her in bed reading a book. He decided it was time they talked.

"Soph, I'm more than likely starting the op tomorrow and I don't want to leave with this tension between us." he started settling into bed beside her.

Sophia put down the book and turned to face Chad.

"I know, I'm just worried and I will be until this is over. Just promise me you'll be careful and come back to me in one piece please?"

Chad took her into his arms and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise."

+++

Friday morning came around quickly for Jared. He and Chad headed into Captains Morgan's office and found Mike and Morgan waiting for them.

As soon as they entered Mike handed Chad an envelope.

"Fake I.D's, keys to the betting office and upstairs apartment and a full background on Larson." Mike told him.

Chad took the envelope and thanked Mike.

"You’re all set to move in to the apartment this evening and the Betting office opens for business tomorrow. Pellegrino will most likely make contact through business channels first but when you turn him down I'm guessing it'll be at night he'll respond." Morgan informed him.

Chad looked through the envelope but remained quiet.

"So I'll stake out the shop and apartment at night after Pellegrino makes first contact." stated Jared.

"Agreed. We don't want to spook him so there won't be any extra patrols. But at the first sign of trouble you call for back up understood?"

Chad and Jared both nodded. Chad placed the items back into the envelope before saying.

"Well I guess for the time being I'm Dave Larson."


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning Chad was in the back office of the Betting Shop. The real Dave Larson was working as a cashier out front to ensure the business ran smoothly as agreed with Mike.

Over the weekend Dave had brought Chad up to speed with the basics of the business. He had settled into the apartment and even met with the owner of his neighbouring business.

He had also arranged to meet Jared Tuesday afternoon for a progress report. As of yet there was nothing to report. He was waiting for Pellegrino to approach him. It wasn’t meeting Pellegrino that was unnerving him, it was the waiting.

+++

Pellegrino arrived at his office at Pellegrino Security to find two of his men waiting for him as requested. He entered and closed the door behind him. Gesturing for the other two men to have a seat as he himself took a one behind his desk.

“As you are aware we are still being met with some reluctance from a few of the business owner’s downtown. While most have accepted our services there is still a small group fighting us.”

Pellegrino reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out a folder handing it to one of the men.

“In there you’ll find the names and addresses of who I want you to lean on. I don’t want anymore attention drawn to us than need be, so intimidate them only. Remind them of the dangerous area they are in and the unfortunate arson attack on the laundrette.”

Both men nodded their understanding before the one with the folder spoke.

“I have been informed that the Betting Office on the corner of Elm started operating on Saturday. Do you want us to pay him a visit?” he inquired.

“Ah yes. Mr Larson. I will pay him a visit myself this afternoon. This is his first business venture and he may not need much persuasion. Take care of the names in the folder for today. I want a full update tomorrow morning.”

“Yes Boss.” Came the response from both men.

+++

Mike walked into the O.C.U with two Starbucks coffees in hand. He headed straight for Jared’s desk and placed one of the coffees in front of Jared.

“It should be a crime to call the black tar that you have here coffee.” He said with a grin.

“I would argue with you there.” Jared replied taking a sip of the offered beverage.

“So how’s our boy doing? Any word?” Mike inquired taking a drink of his own coffee.

“No contact from Pellegrino as of yet, but it has only been two days.” Jared replied.

“You getting anywhere on Pellegrino’s background or the Abel murder?”

“I got nothing. I spent the weekend going over everything Dallas P.D sent us on Pellegrino and Cohan Security, everything is circumstantial at best. This guy knows how to cover his tracks and it’s making me nervous as hell.” Jared said clearly frustrated.

“Hey man, relax, he’ll mess up, they always do.” Mike said trying to comfort his friend.

“Yeah, well, the last time one of them messed up as you put it, I ended up with two knife holes in me. I don’t know man. I just have a really bad feeling about this.”

Just as Mike was about to reply Detectives Speight and Cohen approached Jared’s desk.

“Padalecki, Rosenbaum.” Speight greeted.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of homicides finest?” Jared inquired.

“Morgan summoned us for an update.” Cohen Answered.

Captain Morgan’s door suddenly swung open and Morgan yelled

“You four, my office now.”

The three detectives and Mike made their way into Morgan’s office and took a seat. Morgan got straight down to business.

“So what have we got?”

“We have nothing. Since the Abel homicide it’s been quiet. I mean no assaults, no arson attacks, nothing. It just doesn’t fit with what we’ve seen of Pellegrino up to now.” Speight informed them.

“It seems something has made him change the way he’s doing things.” Cohen added.

“Or someone.” Morgan stated.

“Captain?” Jared asked.

“I had Pellegrino’s office and home put under surveillance. A woman was seen moving into Pellegrino’s home. We ran her picture through the DMV and it came back one Lauren Cohan.” Morgan responded.

“Cohan? As in Cohan Security in Dallas?” Mike inquired.

“One in the same. She is George Cohan’s only child.” Morgan responded.

“So Pellegrino is only the puppet and she’s the one with her hand up his ass?” Mike said.

“Possibly. Have we heard anything from Murray?” Morgan asked turning his attention to Jared.

“Nothing to report so far, I have a face to face with him tomorrow.” Jared replied.

“Okay. Speight, Cohen, keep your ear to the ground. First sign of anything Pellegrino related I want to hear about it. Padalecki report back to me after your meeting with Murray, and Rosenbaum get back to your own office and stop complaining about our damn coffee.”

+++

Chad had just returned to the back office from lunch when Larson knocked on the door.

“Um…Detective? There’s a Mark Pellegrino from Pellegrino Security here to see you… well me… or the fake me I guess.” Larson finally got out.

“Okay, give me a minute and send him in.” Chad replied.

As soon as Larson closed the door Chad took a tape recorder from his desk drawer and turned it on. He then placed it under the desk and went to open the door. Pellegrino approached him with his hand out.

“Mark Pellegrino, Pellegrino Security.”

Chad took the offered hand and gave a firm shake.

“Dave Larson, please, come in and have a seat.”

When both of them were seated Chad began.

“So what can I do for you Mr. Pellegrino?”

“Mark, please. And I came to offer our services. As our name implies we run a Security firm in the area and are currently providing security for a lot of the business’s around here.”

“Well thank you for taking the time to come see me but I’m not interested in any Security. I’m a small business and really don’t feel it necessary.”

“I think you might what to reconsider Mr.Larson, this is a very dangerous area and you’d be wise to take my offer of protection.” Pellegrino replied his voice getting harder.

“I’m sorry Mr. Pellegrino but are you threatening me?” Chad said in his best I’m not taking any crap voice.

“Not at all. I’m just stating that in an area like this, unfortunate incidents can happen to businesses and their owners. Let’s call it friendly advice.” Pellegrino said with a smirk.

“Well thank you, but the answer is no.” Chad replied standing up.

Pellegrino also stood, picking up his briefcase and placing a business card on the desk.

“Why don’t you take till tomorrow to think about it and give me a call. We wouldn’t want anything happening to you and your new venture now would we?”

With that Pellegrino walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared had arranged to meet Chad Tuesday morning at a coffee shop near the betting office. When he arrived he found Chad seated at a table in the back. He took a seat opposite him and they ordered their coffees. 

They exchanged idle conversation until the waitress brought them their order and then Jared got down to business.

“So any word from Pellegrino?” Jared inquired.

“He paid me a visit yesterday after lunch. I recorded the conversation.” Chad replied slipping Jared an envelope across the table before continuing

“It’s of no use though. He never outright threatened me just implied that dangerous things could happen in an area like this.”

“So what did he do when you refused?”

“Told me to think it over and ring him with an answer today. I phoned his office this morning but he wasn’t in so I left a message saying that I had thought it over and the answer was still no.” Chad informed him.

“So you think he’ll make good on his threat?” Jared asked looking anxiously at Chad.

“I have no doubt. He’s a cocky son of a bitch and I doubt he’ll wait long to make a move.”

“He may not be the one in charge. Morgan has had him under surveillance and George Cohan’s daughter seems to be in a relationship with him. We haven’t got anything concrete as of yet.”

“So far we have nothing on him. I’m assuming he’ll pay me another visit soon. I’ll try and draw him out, get it on tape.” Chad said.

“Okay I doubt he’ll try anything with the shop open or in broad daylight he’s too clever for that. I’ll fill Morgan in and head home and get some shut eye, then be back to stake out the shop tonight.” Jared said finishing his coffee.

“Sounds like a plan. Once the shop is closed I’ll head straight upstairs to the apartment and stay there for the night.”

With that the two stood up to leave. Just before they went there separate ways Jared turned to Chad giving him a worried look.

“Just be careful Chad.”

“Will do Jay. Don’t worry.”

They left the coffee shop Chad walking back to the Betting office and Jared getting into his car heading back to the O.C.U. They never noticed the silver BMW that pulled out after Jared to follow him.

+++

Pellegrino arrived at his office to find the same men from yesterdays meeting waiting for him. As he approached the door his receptionist called him.

“Mr Pellegrino, a Mr. Larson phoned earlier and said to tell you that he thought it over but the answer is still no. Said you’d know what it was in relation to.” She informed him.

“Stubborn son of a bitch.” Pellegrino said under his breath. “Thank you.” He replied to the receptionist as he continued into his office and shut the door behind him.

“What’s the status with the list I gave you?” he inquired forgoing any pleasantries.

“Wong and Clooney both made their first payments to us yesterday with little trouble but the other three are going to require something more than gentle persuasion.” One of the men replied.

Just then the door swung open and a very pissed off Lauren Cohan walked in.

“You two out now!! And close the door behind you.”

The men looked to Pellegrino who nodded and they stood up and left closing the door behind them.

“What’s this all about Lauren!?!” Pellegrino inquired getting angry himself.

“The betting shop, Dave Larson, he’s an undercover cop!!” She exclaimed.

“What!?! How do you know?”

“Because I’m not a moron and I had him followed just like I’ve had all your ‘new clients’ followed!”

“Who the hell do you think you are!?! This is my business and I run things around here” he shouted moving closer to her.

“Oh please, it’s so cute that you think that. Daddy dearest didn’t put this company in your name for you to run it, he did it so if things went wrong I’d have a fall guy.” Lauren said giving an amused laugh.

Pellegrino looked at her lost for words. He knew that she had more than enough on him to land him in prison for a very long time and he had no choice but to do whatever she wanted.

“What do you plan to do?” He said resigned.

“I want everyone on that list signed to this company by the end of the week. And I want that cop dead!”

+++

Jensen was sitting in the doctors lounge having a cup of coffee when Tom arrived in with a doctor Jensen hadn’t seen before.

“Dr. Collins, I’d like you to meet Dr. Ackles, he is the senior attending in the E.R, Dr. Ackles, this is our new attending.” Tom introduced.

Jensen stood, offered his hand and introduced himself, 

“Jensen. Welcome on board.”

Dr. Collins took the offered hand, smiled, and replied,

“Misha. Glad to be on board.” 

 

“Great. Why don’t we grab a coffee and then Jensen can show you the ropes.” Tom said smiling at the two men.

+++

Jared sat in his car watching the apartment above the Betting office. It had been a long night so far and he still couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. Chad had told him if there were any problems he had him on speed dial but so far all was quiet.

He had a perfect view of the front door and side entrance of the building where he was and no one could get in without him noticing.

Suddenly a woman yelled for help from down the street. He looked up to see a man in a hooded jumper pushing her against the wall.

“Dammit!”

Not wanting to draw police cars into the area and spook Pellegrino he jumped out of the car and started running towards the man. Not noticing his phone still on his dashboard.

+++

As soon as Pellegrino saw the cop leave his car he and two of his men jumped out of the van they were waiting in and ran to the buildings side door. One of the men picked the lock with ease and headed inside. Turning to the second man Pellegrino handed him the patrol canister and told him to drench every bit of the Betting office.

He gestured for the other man to follow him upstairs. When they were situated where he wanted them he knocked over a vase in the hallway just outside the apartment.

Chad was flicking through the TV channels when he heard the crash outside the apartment door. Hitting speed dial one he pulled out his gun and went to front door. He quickly opened the door gun held out to see Pellegrino standing across the hall.

“Mr Larson… or should I say detective?” Pellegrino smirked.

“Keep your hands where I can see them.” Chad said aiming the gun at Pellegrino.

“I just want to talk. I want to know how a piss ant like you thought you could bring me down and live to tell the tale?” he asked with a smirk.

Chad took a step closer to Pellegrino and grunted when he felt the blow to the back of his head. He landed hard, losing the grip on his gun. He tried to lift his head but lost the battle with consciousness.

“Take him downstairs and torch the place.” Pellegrino ordered.

+++

Jared had given chase to the thug that had attacked the woman but lost him about two blocks from the Betting shop, he returned to make sure the woman was okay telling her to head the police station to make a report.

As he headed back to the car he noticed an orange glow coming from inside the Betting shop window. He ran across the street and peered in the window to see Chad unconscious on the floor surrounded by flames. 

Yelling at some kids across the street to call 911 he quickly kicked in the door of the shop. As soon as the door broke Jared was met with intense heat. He carefully went inside to tey to get to Chad.

With the heat and the flames everywhere he couldn’t get to him.

“Chad! Wake up man! Come on please!!”

There was no response from Chad as Jared tried in vain to get to him.

“Chad!!!!”

Jared heard a loud crack above him. He looked up and the last thing he saw was a heavy wooden beam coming straight for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen woke to his alarm going off at 5:15am. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his 6:00am shift.

Jared had only been working nights one night and he already hated not waking up with him beside him. He just hoped this case would be over quickly so he could have Jared back beside him.

As soon as Jensen was in the bathroom he reached in and started the shower. When he was in the shower his mind wondered to the previous day at work. He was really pleased with the new addition to the team. Misha was a good doctor and easy to get on with. He enjoyed the way they easily slid into working together.

When Jensen was showered and dressed he grabbed a quick cup of coffee and headed out the door to work.

+++

Captain Morgan arrived to a scene of fire engines and paramedics outside a still burning Betting Office. 

As he made his way closer he could see two sets of paramedics tending to his detectives. When he approached he could see that both men were unconscious making his stomach sink. Clearing his throat he addressed the paramedic closest to him.

“I’m Captain Morgan O.C.U. These are my detectives. Are they going to make it?”

“Sorry Captain, I just don’t know until we get them to General, this one is stable and ready for transport” he replied pointing towards his patient before continuing “we are having trouble maintaining your other detective’s airway we need to get them both to hospital now.”

With that they started moving Jared and Chad towards the waiting ambulances. As they were being loaded into the ambulances Captain Morgan grabbed one of the men’s arms.

“You need to call ahead to General and let them know its O.C.U detectives you’re bringing in, both of their partners work the day shift in the E.R there.” Morgan said scrubbing a hand down his face.

The paramedic nodded and closed the doors running to the driver’s door. Captain Morgan watched as they sped off sirens and lights going. He sent a silent prayer up to the sky before pulling out his cell.

+++

Mike was woken by the ringing of his cell phone. Opening one eye and glimpsing at the clock he saw it was only 5.45am. He grabbed his cell looking at the screen and bolted straight up when he saw it was Captain Morgan calling.

“Captain Morgan? What’s going on?” He answered worry evident in his voice.

“There’s been a fire at Larson’s. Murray and Padalecki are on their way to General. “He told Mike.

“Are they going to be alright? Do Jensen and Sophia know? What the hell happened?” Mike questioned already halfway to being dressed.

“I don’t know anything yet. I told the EMT’s to call ahead. They were unconscious when they left here… Rosenbaum… “Morgan let out a long slow breathe and continued “Mike, get down there and keep me informed. I’m going to see what I can find out here. I swear I’m going to nail this bastard to the wall!”

“I’m leaving now. I’ll keep in touch.” Mike said ending the call and dialling Steve’s number.

+++

When Jensen got the nurse’s station he found Tom, Sophia and Misha chatting.

“Morning” Jensen greeted as he approached.

Everyone greeted Jensen as Chris walked towards them.

“I see y’all are having a quiet morning then?” Chris said as he joined the others.

“Man our shift doesn’t start for another five minutes don’t jinx us.” Jensen said swiping Chris across the shoulder.

“Jinx us?” Misha asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Guaranteed if you ARE having a quiet shift as soon as someone utters those words we get slammed. Its-“Sophia began only to be interrupted by the E.R radio coming to life with a call from the paramedics.

Everyone turned to Chris who only shrugged innocently. Sophia went to respond to the call.

“Austin General.” She replied into the headset.

“General we have two buses on route, two casualties of a fire, one critical and the second is stable at the moment.” The paramedic informed her.

“What’s your ETA?”

“Ten minutes out. General we were informed at the scene that both men are detectives from the O.C.U.”

Sophia dropped the headset and fell to the seat behind her. Jensen was only still upright thanks to Chris’ fast reflexes. Tom grabbed the headset that had fallen from Sophia’s hand as the paramedic spoke again.

“General you still there?”

“This is Dr. Welling can you tell me what we are dealing with?”

Just then alarms could be heard going off in the background of the ambulance followed by the Paramedic shouts.

“Dammit! He’s going into cardiac arrest!”

Tom and Chris looked at each other as the sound of a flat line rang through the radio.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike and Steve arrived into the E.R as the first ambulance rolled up. As soon as Tom saw Steve and Mike he told them to take Jensen and Sophia to one of the private waiting rooms as he rushed out to the ambulance bay with Misha and Chris.

Steve had to pull Jensen along promising that Jared was in good hands and he would be no good in there in the state he was in. Reluctantly Jensen went with him, Mike ushering a pliant Sophia behind them.

As soon as they got to the waiting room Sophia collapsed in tears into Mike’s arms. Jensen felt the tears build in his own eyes as he watched the scene in front of him. 

+++

When they got to the ambulance bay the first ambulance had arrived and was unloading Chad from the back. He ran to them as the paramedic began to speak.

“Male, late twenties, arrested en route. We restarted his heart with the defib. Signs of head trauma, pupils equal but reaction to light slow. He has singed nasal hair, shortness of breath and second degree burns to his arm and shoulder.” The paramedic informed Tom.

“Ok trauma one! Go! Chris help Misha with Jared and keep me informed!” Tom shouted over his shoulder as he headed in with Chad. 

Tom was barely in the door with Chad when the second ambulance pulled up. The paramedic ran to the ambulance doors filling the two doctors in while unloading Jared.

“Male, late twenties, head trauma, Pupils equal and reactive. First degree burns to his neck and chest. Severe bruising to his left side.”

“Trauma two! Lets move it people!” Misha shouted heading inside the hospital.

+++

Detectives Speight and Cohen went straight into Captain Morgan’s office when they arrived at the O.C.U. 

Morgan had been angry as hell when he called and told them to meet him at the O.C.U and they had just learned why from dispatch. Giving a quick knock on the door Speight opened it and walked straight in followed by Cohen.

“Captain any word on Padalecki and Murray?” Cohen inquired.

“They are still being worked on.” He replied.

Not wanting to beat around the bush he jumped straight in.

“You are both reassigned to my unit indefinitely. I want you as the lead detectives on this until my detectives are back on their feet.” 

“Yes Captain.” The two men replied.

“Find out what the hell happened! And come down hard on that bastard Pellegrino! I want answers and I want them now.” Morgan all but yelled.

“Captain, are Padalecki or Murray in any condition to talk to us?” Speight asked nervously.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything yet. Get down there and find out.” He answered his voice taking a more resigned tone.

Both men nodded and left the office.

+++

Jensen was sitting beside Sophia. It seemed like they had been sitting in this waiting room for days. He had called Jared’s parents and they had promised to be there as soon as they could.

Mike had made the phone call to Chad’s parents as Sophia had all but shut down. She was just staring into space not talking to anyone. 

Jensen stood up and started pacing. The waiting was killing him. He needed to know what was happening. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Misha standing there. Jensen walked towards him as he began.

“Jensen, I have been working on Jared. Chris informed me he is your partner. I’m sorry I had to meet him under these circumstances.” Misha stated.

“How is he?” Jensen said needing to know,now.

“He has a mild concussion, bruised ribs and superficial burns to his neck and chest. We have treated the burns with Silvadene ointment and Biosynthetic dressings. He also has some minor smoke inhalation which we are treating with Dextromethorpor. He was very lucky.” Misha replied with a small smile.

“Oh thank God! Can I see him?” Jensen asked relief sweeping through him.

“He is being settled into a room as we speak. I prescribed him Morphine so he may be asleep for a while. I’ll have a nurse come get you shortly.”

Sophia stood and walked towards Misha.

“Do you know how Chad's doing? What his injuries are?” she asked tears coming down her cheeks.

“Tom is treating him, I’m sure as soon as he can he’ll be-“Misha was interrupted by Tom entering the room followed by Chris.

“Tom is he ok? Please tell me he’s ok?” 

“We’ve had to intubate him due to the damage caused by the smoke inhalation. He has partial thickness burns to his right arm and shoulder. Chris did a debridement and he is on intravenous antibiotics in case of infection. He also has a concussion which we won’t know the full scale of until he wakes up.” Tom said looking solemnly towards Sophia.

“But he will wake up?... Right?... He’ll be ok?... I mean he has to be ok we’re getting married!” She asked not able to hold back the sobbing any longer.

Jensen and Mike went either side of her comforting her while looking back over to Tom.

“I’m sorry Soph but at this stage I just don’t know.”

+++

Pellegrino was sitting at the desk in his study drinking a cup of coffee when Lauren came in. He looked up at her and knew she was not happy.

“The bloody cop is still alive! He’s at the hospital! Can’t you do anything right?” she yelled at him as soon as she entered.

“I left him unconscious in a burning building! How was I to know the fire crew would get to him as fast as they did. What was I supposed to do?” He replied equally as pissed off as she was.

“I don’t know? How about this?” she yelled as she pulled out a gun and shot him three times in the chest.

Lauren walked over to Pellegrino checking to make sure he was dead and grinned down at the body.

“I guess I’ll just have to take care of it myself.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia was sitting at Chad’s bedside in the ICU for the last four hours. All her friends had been in and out throughout the day. Tom arrived in with a coffee and sandwich in hand.

“You need to eat something Soph. I’m not going to try and convince you to get some rest. I know it would be pointless but I am going to insist you eat something.” He said offering her the items in his hands.

“Thanks Tom.” She replied with a sad smile as she took the sandwich and coffee.

Tom moved over to Chad checking his vitals and picking up his chart.

“There are no signs of infection so far which is a good sign. His vitals are stable.” He informed her.

“Yeah we just need him to wake up.” She replied letting out a long sigh.  
“He will. Give it time.” 

Tom gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and took a seat next to her.

“How about I keep you guys company for a bit?” he asked.

“I’d really appreciate it, thanks.”

+++  
Back at the O.C.U Mike found Detectives Speight and Cohen with Captain Morgan in Morgan’s office. Morgan looked up as he walked in.

“Any news?” he inquired.

“Chad’s in ICU but there’s no change. We’re just waiting for him to wake up. Tom says that Jared should be waking up shortly. Anything on Pellegrino?”

“We have no witnesses or nothing on any of the surrounding security cameras. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.” Speight informed him.

“Someone had to have seen something!” Morgan broke in.

“If they did they aren’t coming forward. The only call we had through dispatch was the 911 call to report the fire and that was by two teenage hookers going home from work.”

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Morgan’s cell phone.

“Captain Morgan.” He answered as he walked out of the office to take the call.

After a couple of minutes Morgan returned to his office.

“Pellegrino was just found dead at his home. Shot three times close range.” He told the men in front of him.

“What the hell is going on?” Mike asked puzzled.

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Morgan said turning back to Cohen “check out the scene, he was found in his study see if you can find anything there. Speight head to the hospital and see if you can talk to Padalecki.”

“On it.” Speight said as he left the office with Cohen following.

“Assuming Lauren Cohan is behind all of this, why would she kill Pellegrino?” Mike asked what he was thinking out loud.

“We are assuming a lot here. The betting shop was arson no doubt about it. Pellegrino properly used it as a warning to other business owners. Maybe Cohan didn’t want that attention brought on them?” Captain said throwing his thoughts into the mix.

“If she didn’t want attention drawn to her, killing Pellegrino wasn’t the way to go. If it was her that is… No… Something else has to be going on here. We are missing something.” Mike said frustrated.

+++

Lauren was in her car outside the hospital. She took the gun from her coat and placed the silencer on the barrel. She then placed the gun into her bag.

She knew that the shift change would be her best opportunity to get into kill the cop. Looking at her watch she knew she didn’t have too long to wait. She could get rid of the cop and no one would have anything on Pellegrino which meant nothing could be traced back to her.

Checking the time again she made her way out of the car and headed towards the hospital.

+++

Jared slowly came into awareness. He could feel a hand holding his own and he knew it was Jensen. He blinked his eyes and went to call Jensen. His throat and lips were dry and all that came out was a hoarse croak.

“Jay? Hold on take some of this.” 

Jared felt a glass being pressed to his lips and he drank greedily relishing the relieve the cool water gave him. He cleared his throat and began again.

“Jen… Chad?”

“He’s alive. He’s in ICU. How are you feeling?” Jensen asked the days stress evident in his voice.

“Okay. A bit sore?” he replied.

“You’ve got bruised ribs, concussion and some minor burns but you’re going to be okay. You scared the hell out of me Jay.”

“Sorry.” Jared said apologetically.

Just then Detective Speight arrived into Jared’s room.

“Sorry to intrude but I need to ask you about last night Jared. You up to it?” Speight inquired.  
“He just woke up dammit!” Jensen said standing up.

“Jen it’s okay please. I’m alright.” Jared said taking Jensen’s hand before looking back to Speight.

“What have you got so far?”

“Nothing. Only that we know it was arson. No witnesses, no-“ 

“Wait. The woman that I stopped from being attacked… she didn’t come forward?” Jared interrupted.

“What woman?” Speight said looking confusedly towards Jared.

“Dammit!” Jared said as he ripped out his IV and started getting out of bed.

“Jay! Stop! What are you doing?” Jensen asked trying to stop Jared from hurting himself.

“They knew I was there! It was a set up to get me out of the way!” Jared shouted looking at Jensen.

“We need to get to Chad! NOW!!”


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren found the cops room easier than she expected. She could see that there was a doctor and a woman sitting at his bedside.

She moved down the corridor to a payphone and picked up the receiver. She could wait for the doctor to leave and not draw attention to herself.

Lauren doubted that the woman would leave the room so she would just deal with the two of them as soon as the doctor left.

+++

Jared quickly explained to Speight and Jensen what was going on. Jensen grabbed Jared some scrubs which he quickly changed into. Speight handed him his backup weapon and called in Jared’s suspicions.

The three men made their way to Chads room in the ICU.

+++

Tom and Sophia were sitting at Chad’s bedside when a nurse arrived in and handed the latest blood work results to Tom. Tom looked over them before he spoke.

“The blood gas results show improvement and there is still no signs of infection. “ Tom informed her.

“That’s good, so why is he still unconscious?” She inquired.

“This is his body’s way of healing. I suspect if he continues like this he will start breathing on his own shortly.” He replied with a smile.

“Thanks Tom. I hope you are right.”

“I’m going to go check on Jared. I’ll be back shortly.”

With that he headed out of the room.

+++

Lauren watched as the doctor left the room. She replaced the receiver and walked over to the room. As soon as she walked in she closed the door and drew her gun.

Sophia startled when she heard the door close. She stood up knocking the chair over when she saw the gun pointed at her.

“Don’t make a sound or I will shoot where you stand sweetie.” Lauren said her voice ice cold.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Sophia asked with tears in her eyes.

“I’m someone who doesn’t like her business messed with. And that cop stuck his nose where it didn’t belong. Unfortunately for you you’re just going to be collateral damage.” Lauren replied levelling the gun towards Sophia.

“Please don’t… I’m… p...pregnant-“

Suddenly Chad started trashing on the bed and machine alarms started going off.

“Dammit.” Lauren said looking over towards Chad.

Just then the door burst open and Jared and Speight came in guns raised at Lauren.

“Drop it now and back away from the bed!” Jared shouted.

Lauren swung around gun still in hand aiming at Jared. Two shots rang out and Lauren fell to the floor.

Jensen and Tom ran passed Jared and Speight over to Chad who was still distressed on the bed.

“Chad you need to calm down! You are on a ventilator. Relax and we will remove it.” Tom said with both his hands on Chad’s shoulders.

Jensen, seeing that Tom had Chad under control moved over to check on Lauren. He knelt down beside her checking her pulse point.

“She’s dead.” He stated simply looking up to Jared.

Sophia moved towards Chad and took his hand as Tom removed the tube.

“Okay Chad I need you to blow out a long breath as I pull out the tube… Now.” Tom said to Chad as he pulled the tube out.

Chad coughed for a few minutes and then settled back looking up to Sophia.

“So we’re having a baby?” he whispered hoarsely while smiling.

+++

_6 weeks later…_

 

“Stop fidgeting!”

“I hate these monkey suits! I mean seriously whoever invented these should be slapped round the head! Do you have the rings?”

“Yes Chad for the hundredth time I have the damn rings!” Jared said exasperated.

Chad straightened himself just as the music started and looked down the aisle to see Sophia walking towards them.

+++

The service had been perfect and everyone was sitting at a table with the bride and groom enjoying themselves.

Mark Pellegrino and Lauren Cohan were no longer an issue. All their business had been shut down and enough evidence found to put the case to rest. Captain Morgan had been so impressed with  
Cohen and Speight that they were now full members of the O.C.U.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Wrapping their arms around each other and swaying gently to the music. Jared smiled down at Jensen,

“Do you think this will be us someday?” Jared asked.

“Definitely. “He replied giving Jared a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you Jen”

“I love you too Jay.” He replied giving Jared another kiss.

Back at the table their friends looked on smiling.

“20 bucks says there will be a proposal within the month.” Chad said grinning at Mike.

“I’ll get in on that.” Chris added.

“You’re on but I give it two weeks.” Tom said with a knowing grin.

 

THE END.


End file.
